Purification
by Hajime Writes
Summary: When zero was captured by Suzaku what happens when Suzaku wants two things from the emperor? To be a knight of the round and to keep Lelouch? Suzalulu lemons one shot


"Very well done Suzaku Kururugi" The emperor praised me. "In return for capturing zero I wish of two things" I asked him. "YOUR GOING TO BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS SUZAKU? I SIMPLY WANTED TO CREATE A WORLD OF PEACE FOR NUNALLY!" Lelouch shouted lifting his head. I shoved it down forcing his head against the floor. "You will not use your geass!" Lei ordered him. "For capturing zero you wish of only two things?" The emperor asked surprised.

"Firstly I want to become a knight of the round, I wish to avenge Euphemia to her fullest and secondly… I wish to have Zero for a day" I asked. Staring into the cold floor and stopping the squirming body beneath my hand from getting up. "I accept these terms Suzaku, as his geass has already been used on you before there is no risk of his escape, bring him back tomorrow whenever" the emperor acknowledged. I hit lelouch in the back of his head hard and he slumped against the floor. "Thank-you lord" I replied carrying the unconscious ex friend of mine out of the room.

Lelouch POV

How could … He? He dragged me before my own father the person I despised the most… The one who took my mother away from both me and Nunally. I slowly began to open my violet coloured eyes all the thoughts swirling in my head made me angry and I immediately began to struggle. "Stop struggling Zero" that familiar yet annoying voice that again made me angry – Suzaku told me. "Mmmmmfgg" what the? I couldn't speak had he gagged me too? I couldn't see so I guess he had blindfolded me aswell. "You never saw it did you Lelouch?" He started to tell me. See what? I was blindfolded for crying out loud.

"I loved you."

What? Did Suzaku just say…. He loved me?

"But then you killed Euphie and all those innocent Japanese people" he continued – he sounded sad. "Mmmggggg" I tried to explain to him how that was an accident, how my geass had gotten out of control but I couldn't speak. "It's not nice having something you care about deeply taken away from you now then is it Lelouch?" He asked me in a mocking tone. Nunally.. I knew they had something to do with it.."MMMGMHHEHEEE" I started to struggle again. If they harmed so much as one hair on her precious little head I would kill Every brittanian in sight starting with Suzaku.

"Which is why I'm going I take something precious from you Lelouch. And it's not Nunally" he whispered to me in my ear. "Humph" I grunted there was nothing else but Nunally that I had. I felt a hand in my hair, and heard something moving behind me. "You are going to understand me and beg for forgiveness Lelouch" he ordered me. I would never submit to him I would never beg for forgiv-

Suddenly the masking tape was ripped off of my mouth and something else was forcefully put into my mouth. My eyes widened under the blindfold… Was this…. Suzaku's…..

"Lelouch, I am going to take your virginity" Suzaku announced.

I was shocked, that meant this thing in my mouth was Suzaku's member and it was hard. The hands in my hair began moving my head back and forth causing me to be sucking him off. I tried to stop but I couldn't the hands kept moving my head. I heard Suzaku moaning above me clearly drenched in pleasure. He ripped off my blindfold "Look at me Lelouch, look into my eyes" he commanded me. He then wrenched my head up to I was titled towards him. He grinned "you have no idea how beautiful your face looks right now Lelouch" he purred. He began to move my head faster and I bobbed up and down – helpless. "Aaah L-Lelouch I'm going to-" He never finished that sentence as I felt his hot, sticky juices fill my mouth. "Swallow it" he moaned. He still had his member in my mouth ad I was forced to.

He was panting and I was staring at the ground in shock. He removed me from his member and placed me on the ground. My face was covered with cum as well as my clothes. My mouth still wide open and staring in shock. "You look so beautiful covered with my sperm Lelouch, your silky black hair, your unnaturally coloured eyes remind me of such a extravagant shade of of lavender But the best thing about you is your voice.. That rough, sexy voice… And I want to hear it. I want to hear you scream my name whilst I'm inside you – moaning and being pleasured" Suzaku purred standing over me like a skyscraper.

He moved towards my privates "N-no" I tried to protest but choked on the cum in my mouth. He ripped my trousers to shreds and slowly took off my underwear, he exposed my privates and gazed at them in awe "magnificent" he proposed before seizing my hard member in his soft hands.

"Oho I see I'm not the only one enjoying this then Lelouch? I didn't expect it to be so big" he murmured. Before taking my entire member in his mouth. I tried my best to keep them in but moans began to escape my lips.

"That's what I wanted to hear Lelouch..." He purred. Before all I could see was his head bobbing up and down going faster every time. My breathing quickened and my hands gripped the hard floor. "Hah….hah…. I …. Can't…" I tried to say. "HYAAAAH" I shouted as I came in Suzaku's mouth. He removed himself from my member and grinned "you taste amazing and it was rather quick… But I suppose it is only your first time" he told me. I was heavily breathing and my eye sight was blurry was this… Pleasurable for me?

I felt small nips at my neck and saw Suzaku there, he ripped my shirt buttons out and exposed my muscles chest – he was straddling me now his shirt gone too and his member rested on my chest. He began to nip me again caressing one of my exposed nipples. I groaned at the sensitive touch. This pleasure was too small I – I needed something bigger…

"Beg for it Lelouch beg for my cock" Suzaku ordered me before kissing my lips ad closing his eyes. "Please…." I began to say. He stopped kissing me and looked at my face "Please S-Suzaku please fuck me…" I begged him. "Then I will Lulu" he whispered in my ear seductively. That nickname sparked something inside me as I shuddered in pleasure. He stopped straddling me and walked over to his long forgotten jacket throws across the room before taking out a tube of some sort. "This will make it less painful and more pleasurable" he explained before walking back over to me and flipping me on my back.

He spread my legs and began to cover us both In the substance he called lube I hissed at the coldness. "Are you ready my love?" He asked me running his hands over my back. I moaned in response and he pushed himself into me. I yelped at the pain and tears actually began to stream down my face "shhh shh don't worry Lulu it won't hurt as much later" he whispered. I whimpered and he began to push in and out of me, he was grunting and I had given up on keeping the moans in. I moaned and moaned and eventually he got something inside of me that made me shout. I had list control of my own body "SUZAKU PLEASE HAH… CONTINUE THERE…" I begged. "Continue to say my name and I will Lelouch" he replied thrusting in and out in that spot "Suzaku! Oh Suzaku please" I cried, I continued to call his name and he sped up. "Lelouch I'm going to cum inside of you!" He screamed at me. "Please! Please do!"I replied we were both panting heavily when Suzaku gave one final shout an released himself inside of me. We shouted together as the pleasure overrode us . And Suzaku collapsed next

To me on the floor. "I … Still …love you.."he murmured before we both drifted off to sleep.

"You want to keep Lelouch?" The emperor asked confused "Yes my lord and trust me he won't be escaping anytime soon" I explained to the emperor. "Very well" he replied. I bowed before leaving the room and heading to my quarters, as I entered and went over to my bed I stood over my lover who was asleep making small noises in his sleep. He was purified.


End file.
